Un Camino Hacia La Felicidad
by EvilCharmingStories
Summary: Esta historia es más sobre Regina que el #EvilCharming
1. Chapter 1

Regina sintió como Henry hacía su camino de regreso a ellos, específicamente a David. No podía echarse para atrás ahora. Abrió uno de los cajones que tenían sus muebles sacando una caja de tamaño medio, se dirigió hacia el príncipe con su expresión ilegible. Extendió la caja hacia él, quien la miró con desconfianza sin tomarla. Tampoco es que ella puede culpar.

\- No está encantado ni nada. - dijo Regina como si leyera sus pensamientos. Aún desconfiando, David, tomó la caja. - No la habras hasta que te hayas ido.

\- ¿Porque... - David no pudo terminar la oración al ver como Henry se reunía con él, asintiendo hicieron su camino hacia la salida. Sin mirar atrás.

Una vez que, dolorosamente, dejó ir a su hijo con Encanto, Regina suspiró derramando lágrimas mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación, al llegar se despojó de sus zapatos y se acostó en su cama, donde reposaba el libro que había estado leyendo desde hace 2 semanas después de llorar la pérdida de su hijo. 

Después de ver como Henry subía las escaleras del loft hacia la habitación que era de Emma, miró con intriga la caja que le había dado Regina. No sabía que iba a encontrar ahí, a pesar de que dijo que no estaba encantada, no confiaba en ella. Con un suspiro, decidiendo correr el riesgo, abrió la caja encontrándose con 3 pruebas de embarazo.

Todas positivas. ¿Porque Regina le daría...?

\- ¡Mierda! - exclamó apretando la mandíbula, no queriendo alertar a Henry. Estaba embarazada, ¡Embarazada! ¿Ahora que demonios iba hacer? Embarazó a la madre adoptiva de su nieto, quien es también la madrastra de su esposa y como si fuera poco, la Reina Malvada.

Frustrado se pasó las manos por su corto cabello, por supuesto, ella había planeado todo esto desde un principio. Implicar a un niño muestra, una vez más, su falta de corazón. Pero él no iba a dejar que nada le pasara a su hijo, una vez que naciera se lo quitaría, no hay forma en que ella saliera ganando en esta. Pero ¿Cómo iba a decirle a su esposa e hija, una vez que regresaran, que pronto habría un nuevo miembro en la familia? Por Dios. ¿Cómo rayos se lo diré a Henry?

Gruñendo se dio cuenta de que tenía que hablar con ella, llamó rápidamente a Rubí para que cuidara unas horas de Henry. La chica aceptó, pero pudo percibir la frustración e irá en la voz del príncipe.

\- ¿ _Qué hizo ella ahora_? - Preguntó Rubí en el otro lado del teléfono.

\- Tengo prisa Rubí, lo siento, Henry estará allí en unos minutos. - dijo David y cortó la llamada, lo menos que quería era que la mejor amiga de su amiga supiera de su situación, lo cual le hace reflexionar, ¿habría alguien en este pueblo con el cual quisiera desahogarse? De modo que todos son amigos de Snow, pero de él...

\- ¿A dónde iré? - Preguntó Henry junto a él, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no lo había sentido.

\- Con Rubí, ella te cuidara unas horas. - dijo David tomando, otra vez, las llaves.

\- Pero, ¿Qué pasa si Regina vuelve? - Preguntó Henry desconfiado.

\- No lo hará. - le aseguró David. Por supuesto que no lo hará, él estará con ella en ese tiempo. Sacudiendo la cabeza David se fue con Henry hacía la Abuelita.

-

Obligándose a comer, Regina hizo su mejor esfuerzo para alimentarse, no tenía fuerzas, ni ganas, de hacer nada. Pero ya no era ella sola, había alguien que dependía demasiado de ella, así que quiera o no debía cuidarse.

Sabía que no faltaría mucho antes de que David volviera, claro si es que llegó a ver el contenido de la caja. Debía de plantear que iba hacer, no podía darse el lujo de examinarse en el hospital del pueblo, pues las razones son bastante obvias.

Sin embargo, era bueno que ella podía salir del pueblo sin perder sus recuerdos por lo cual podría recibir ayuda más especializada. Sería difícil, pero ¿cuando su vida había sido fácil? Pensó irritada.

Se paralizó cuando sintió un hormigueo en su estómago.

Así que es cierto. Pensó mirando impactada su, ahora, plano vientre. Los bebés pueden sentir el estado de ánimo de la madre.

\- Bueno, esto si es una sorpresa. - murmuró Regina en la misma posición. Por segunda vez en el día, David irrumpió en su casa otra vez, con su espada guardada al menos.

David vio como la mano de Regina descansaba en su vientre. Al ver hacia donde el príncipe miraba, quitó su mano.

\- Te juro, que si le haces daño... - dijo David enojado.

\- Guarda esas amenazas para ti mismo Encanto. - Le interrumpió Regina, rodando los ojos en su interior. Lo ignoró olímpicamente, volviendo a centrarse en su comida.

\- Tampoco dejaré que te salgas con la tuya. - Volvió a amenazarla, Regina esta vez no evitó rodar sus ojos.

\- Por primera vez, cree en mí cuando te digo que yo no quise esto. - dijo Regina haciendo a un lado su comida.

David soltó una risa irónica.

\- Claro, porque yo seré tan estúpido como para creer en la mujer que destrozó la vida de mi esposa, mi hija, mi nieto, a la de otros y la mía. - dijo David mirándola con frialdad. Regina ni se inmuto ante lo dicho.

\- Te dije que si te quedabas con Snow tu vida sería tan miserable como la de ella. - Regina le respondió con la misma reacción de él. - Tampoco te atrevas a decir que arruine la vida de mi hijo, porque de no ser por mi, no sabrían de qué forma viviría.

\- Te recuerdo que Emma es la madre de Henry - dijo David acercándose hacia el comedor.

\- Y yo te recuerdo que fue ella quien lo abandonó a su suerte, ella perdió todo derecho sobre él. Yo no tuve absolutamente nada que ver con su decisión. - dijo Regina sería.

\- Si esperas que te agradezcamos el haberlo levantado, no te hagas ilusiones. - dijo David apretando los puños.

\- Yo no lo hice por ustedes. No se crean tan importantes, porque no lo son. - dijo Regina levantando se. - Lo que sí deberían agradecerme es que no los denuncie a todos por secuestrar a mi hijo.

\- ¿Perdón? - Preguntó David incrédulo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tú querida hija no les dijo que firmó unos papeles donde cedía todos sus derechos sobre Henry? - Preguntó Regina con una sonrisa irónica al ver destellos de sorpresa en los ojos de David. - Yo soy y seré siempre la madre de Henry, legalmente o no. Lo soy.

\- La sangre tiene más valor que los papeles. - replicó David apretando los dientes.

\- En este mundo, las cosas no son así. - dijo Regina sonriendo traviesa. - Ya no es el bosque encantado, por si aún no te das cuenta.

Antes de que Regina pudiera detenerlo, David la estrelló contra la pared, con furia en sus ojos. Sin embargo, el gemido doloroso que dejó escapar la Reina le hizo darse cuenta de su error.

Su hijo.

Como si hubiera tocado fuego, la soltó rápidamente, trató de acercarse nuevamente a ella, pero algo lo mantuvo firme. No podía moverse, Era como si... Magia.

\- No te me acerques. - Gruñó Regina respirando profundamente. De sus manos salían destellos púrpura. - Escúchame muy bien David, ni tu ni nadie va alejarme de mis hijos.

Una vez que se recompuso, dejó ir a David, Quien no se movió de su lugar.

\- Lo siento. - soltó después de un rato de silencio. - No debí hacer eso.

\- A todo caso. ¿Qué Has venido hacer aquí aparte de amenazarme? - inquirió Regina sintiendo su bilis por la garganta.

Pero él sólo se encogió de hombros. Regina suspiró exasperada.

\- Sólo una cosa te diré. Voy estar en la vida de mi hijo. - dijo David firme.

\- ¿Qué pensará tu querida Snow de esto? - Regina no evitó burlarse de la situación.

\- No la metas en esto. - Gruñó David.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente durante unos minutos antes de que Regina asintió.

\- Esta bien. - dijo Regina finalmente. Sin más, David salió de la mansión, Regina se quitó los tacones que tenía y se dirigió hacia Su habitación, esperando poder descansar un poco, discusiones no le hacían bien, pero lamentablemente eso era algo que no podía cambiar.

Arriba las manos las (o los 😅) #EvilCharming! Más adelante actualizaré #MundosParalelos. Para quienes no la han leído pueden pasarse por mi perfil. No olviden votar y comentar!

Se les quiere de a gratis.😚 


	2. Capitulo 2

Fueron dos semanas bastantes estresante para David, tener que hacerse cargo de los problemas del pueblo, el refugio de animales, el cuidado de Henry. Todo era muy agotador, sin contar que tiene que buscar la manera de traer a su esposa e hija.

Justo ahora estaba terminando algunos de los miles de papeles que tenía tanto de la comisaría como de la alcaldía. Con un suspiro miró el reloj en la pared. Eran las 1: 25 am, era demasiado tarde, Henry ha de estar durmiendo, pero estaba seguro de que Ruby lo matará.

Cerró la estación y emprendió su camino a casa, por supuesto nadie en Storybrooke estaba despierto a estas horas, por lo que el silencio reinaba en las calles. Fue algo relajante.

Cuando entró en el loft, vio que Ruby estaba dormida en el sillón, el cual no era para nada cómodo. No sabía si despertar la, era tarde, pensó que mejor la dejaba dormir pero pronto descartó la idea al ver que despertaba.

\- Hasta que al fin llegas. - dijo Ruby soltando un bostezo mientras se levantaba.

\- Lo siento. Mucho trabajo en todas partes. - le respondió David quitándose la chaqueta.

\- Esta bien, para la próxima avisa con anticipación. Buenas noches. - dijo Ruby acercándose a la puerta.

\- Buenas noches. - respondió David caminando detrás de ella para ponerle seguro a la puerta.

Minutos después yacía en su cama, bañado y con su pijama puesta, listo para dormir. Pero en cuanto cerró los ojos, su teléfono empezó a sonar.

Con un fuerte gruñidos abrió los ojos, había dejado su celular en la cocina, con pereza se levantó de la cama y fue a tomar la llamada.

\- Hola. - contestó David, sin ocultar su irritación.

\- David. - era la voz de Regina. ¿Qué hacía Regina llamándolo a esta hora?

\- Regina. Es demasiado tarde para discutir. - le dijo David con el ceño fruncido.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo. - le respondió Regina ignorando su comentario.

\- ¿Ahora? Estoy cansado. - le dijo David suspirando con pesadez.

\- Bueno, supuse que te interesaría saber cómo estaba tu hijo, pero como no es el caso… - respondió Regina dando a entender que cortaría la llamada.

\- ¡No! ¡Espera! - Le dijo David antes de que colgará. - Por supuesto que me interesa. Te dije que estaría con él. Pero no puedo dejar a Henry sólo.

Hubo silencio después, David comprobó si Regina había cortado pero la llamada aún estaba activa.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Regina? - dijo David frunciendo el ceño. Pero luego sintió la presencia de otra persona junto a él. Su piel casi saltó al ver a Regina a unos centímetros de él. - Jesús Regina.

\- Una semana al mando y envejeciste más rápido que los demás. - Regina comentó con diversión.

Ella no mentía, David parecía demacrado.

\- Podrías haber avisado que aparecerias. - dijo David aún con ceño fruncido mientras dejaba su celular en la mesa.

\- ¿Dónde estaría la diversión en eso? Ver como el Príncipe Encantador se asusta es un espectáculo digno de presenciar. - dijo Regina sonriendo con malicia.

Lo único que recibió fue otro gruñido de David. Pero ella no vino a conversar con David.

\- Toma. - dijo Regina entregando un gran sobre. David lo tomó levantado una ceja.

\- ¿Otra sorpresa? - ironizó David. Regina no contestó, David se sentó en el pequeño comedor y abrió el sobre, habían unos cuantos papeles adentro y uno de ellos tenía como cuatro fotografías en blanco y negro. - ¿Qué estoy mirando?

\- La primera ecografía. - respondió Regina sin más. David la miró sorprendido, en toda la semana no había visto señales de Regina en la ciudad. ¿Cómo se había hecho los análisis? Considerando su relación con el pueblo no creía que en el hospital la atendieron.

A no ser….

Miró uno de los papeles, tenían el nombre del otro hospital.

\- ¿Cruzaste la línea? - le preguntó David sorprendido.

\- Si. - dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Pero ¿Cómo? No se puede salir del pueblo sin perder la memoria. - le preguntó David confundido.

\- Corrección, ustedes no pueden salir del pueblo, yo sí puedo. ¿Cómo piensas que adopte a Henry? - le contestó Regina con indiferencia.

David dejó pasar el tema, miró detalladamente los papeles pero eran confusos para él. Sin embargo pudo ver el tiempo de gestación.

\- ¿Dos meses ya? - le preguntó David algo sorprendido.

\- Dos meses. - le confirmó Regina. Unos minutos después, Regina dudo en hacer su siguiente movimiento, pero aún así lo hizo. Se acercó a David, no pasó desapercibido la repentina rigidez por parte de el, pero ella aún así continuó. - ¿Ves esa mancha negra?

Le preguntó Regina señalando una pequeña mancha que se hacía cada vez más grande en la fotos en blanco y negro. David acercó más la foto para poder ver la Mancha, lo cual era difícil porque era algo borrosa, pero aún así pudo verla.

\- Si. - respondió David aún mirando la Mancha.

\- es Él. - dijo Regina en un pequeño susurro. David la miró confuso.

\- ¿Él?

\- O ella. - dijo Regina mirándolo. Aún podía ver la confusión en los ojos de David, pero de un momento a otro los ojos de David se ampliaron. Entendió que hablaban de su hijo.

Volteó el rostro rápidamente hacia la imagen, olvidando el cansancio y concentrándose en la primera foto de su hijo. Todavía no se lo podía creer. Iba a ser padre otra vez.

\- ¿Están ustedes bien? - David preguntó, sorprendiendo un poco a Regina. Era la primera vez que le preguntaba sobre ella. Pero claro, ella llevaba a su hijo.

\- Hasta ahora sí. - fue lo único que respondió Regina. - ¿Cómo está Henry?

David pudo notar el temblor en sus palabras , por lo que la miró. Ella Lucía un poco más pálida de lo normal y habían unas suaves bolsas en sus ojos.

\- Bien. - fue lo único que respondió David encongiendose de hombros. Ninguno de los dos había notado el movimiento en la escaleras.

Henry se había despertado unos cuantos minutos antes al escuchar voces, no es que el Loft fuese lo bastante grande como para apaciguar las voces. Sin embargo pudo distinguir a las de su madre. Regina.

Bajó la mitad de las escaleras, donde podía tener una visión clara de su madre y su abuelo conversando, lo cual lo confundió. Regina y David no se toleraban para nada, ¿qué hacían hablando a esta hora?

Henry pudo ver que su abuelo tenía algo en sus manos, parecía una hoja, pero era muy pequeño para serlo. ¡Quizás Regina esté hechizando a su abuelo en este momento! Pero ella lo había dejado irse con David hace dos semanas, ¿Habrá cambiado de opinión?

Henry fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar a su abuelo hablar.

\- Tu... ¿tienes preferencia? - la voz de su abuelo sonaba insegura sobre la pregunta. ¿De qué estarán hablando?

Regina suspiró, cuando adoptó a Henry ella no había especificado que quería un niño. Sino un bebé.

\- Sólo lo quiero sano. - Regina respondió mirándolo a los ojos. David asintió.

\- Lo mismo. - dijo David intentando evitar bostezar. Pero aún así lo hizo.

\- Puedes quedarte con la foto. Pero no los exámenes. - dijo Regina con intension de irse. David le había devuelto el sobre mientras se levantaba.

\- Cuálquier cosa, aquí estoy. - dijo David una vez que le entregó el sobre. Regina se limitó a levantar una ceja antes sus palabras, para después cubrir la una nube de humo púrpura.

David soltó un suspiró agotador. Ya por fin podría volver a dormir.

\- ¿Porque mi madre estaba aquí? - David escuchó la voz de Henry y maldijo inmediatamente, sin duda este no era su día.


	3. Capítulo 3

\- Henry, ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora? - David intentó persuadir a su nieto de su pregunta anterior.

\- Escuché las voces de mi mamá... De Regina. ¿Qué hacía aquí? - le inquirió Henry frunciendo el ceño, gesto muy común en la persona en cuestión.

\- Tenía que hablar conmigo sobre un tema. - dijo David frotando su rostro con ambas manos.

\- ¿De qué hablarían ustedes? ¿porque a esta hora? Y ¿que hay en esa hoja? - preguntó Henry confundido mientras señalaba las imágenes de la ecografía situadas en la mesa. Claro que Henry no sabía lo que era, por lo que rápidamente, David tomó posesión de ellas.

\- Henry, estas son cosas de adultos de las cuales, por el momento, no vas a saber. - le respondió David.

\- ¿Te hizo algo verdad? - preguntó Henry abriendo mucho los ojos. Aunque sonaba más como una afirmación.

\- ¿Algo? ¿De que estás...? - le preguntaba David mientras lo veía confundido.

\- ¡Te ha hechizado! - exclamó Henry interrumpiendo las preguntas de David. Este lo miró sorprendido ante sus palabras. - ¡Por eso estaba tan cerca de ti! ¡Te hechizó!

\- Hey Henry, Tranquilo. - David empezó a calmar a su nieto. - Regina no me hizo nada.

Debía admitir que defenderla dejaba un sabor amargo en su boca. Pero era la verdad, no le había hecho nada. Más que seducirlo con su cuerpo.

\- ¿Como estas tan seguro? - le pregunto Henry entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Créeme. Regina no está en condiciones para hechizarme . - dijo David con una sonrisa burlona, debido a la situación.

\- Está... ¿enferma? - preguntó Henry frunciendo el ceño. Su madre nunca se había enfermado, al menos él la recordaba así.

\- Se podría decir que si. - le respondió David considerando la pregunta. - Pero ya es tarde, tienes escuela mañana. Vamos a dormir.

Después de asegurarse de que Henry estaba dormido nuevamente, David procedió a irse a dormir igual, con la esperanza de que no haya más interrupciones en el camino.

[...]

A la mañana siguiente, después de haber dejado a Henry en la escuela, David pasó por donde Granny para buscar un café bien cargado. A pesar de haber logrado dormir la noche anterior, aún se sentía cansado, quizás hoy pudiera dormir más horas.

David entró en la cafetería saludando algunas personas en su camino hacia la barra, donde una sonriente Ruby lo recibió.

\- Buenos días. - Saludó Ruby al príncipe en cuanto se sentó.

\- Buenos días Ruby. Un café por favor. - dijo David sonriendo un poco.

\- A la orden. - dijo Ruby para luego Desaparecer. David se permitió unos minutos para observar el local, habían muchas personas en la cafetería charlando mientras desayunaban, otras estaban perdidas en sus pensamientos mientras bebían en tazas, quizás té o café. Las cosas de este mundo son muy diferentes a las del Bosque Encantado. Para empezar, una taberna no tendría ninguno de los equipos que Granny utiliza para preparar la comida, está también los diversos medios de transporte, de modo que en el Bosque Encantado utilizaban caballos para movilizarse. También están los servicios que ofrece este mundo, como es Internet, el teléfono, la televisión. A pesar de cómo se dieron las cosas, esta maldición en cierto modo fue beneficiosa para todos, de modo que se puede experimentar otro medio de vida sin tener que hacer algún trato con Rumplestiltskin, o Sr. Gold en esta ciudad.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, David alejó esos pensamientos de su mente y se permitió pensar en su esposa e hija. ¿como estarán? El tiene la confianza de que su esposa podrá sobrevivir en nuestra tierra, pero Emma no se crió allá, por lo que podría ser un problema para ambas, pero está seguro de que podrán salir adelante para volver al pueblo. Así también tendrán tiempo madre e hija.

Pero otras preguntas surgen en su cabeza, ¿Será Emma capaz de llamarlo «Papá»? ¿Mary Margaret lo perdonara por haberle sido infiel? ¿Logrará aceptar a su hijo? ... Tantas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas, sin embargo había otras aún más complicadas, como ¿Qué pasará cuando el bebé nazca? ¿Serán ,Regina y el, capaces de levantarlo? ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando todos sepan que embarazó a La Reina Malvada? Sin duda nada bueno podría salir de esto.

\- ¡Hey David! - la voz de Ruby lo despertó de su ensueño, trayéndolo a la realidad. - ¿estas bien? Parecías ido.

\- Estoy bien. Solo.. Muchas cosas en la cabeza. - contestó David mientras buscaba dinero en su billetera.

\- Bueno, a veces hablar con alguien podría ayudar. - dijo Ruby con una sutil sugerencia.

\- Oh créeme, estas cosas no son de las que se puedan hablar con otras personas. - dijo David lanzando una risita irónica.

\- Pues en ese caso el Dr. Hope podría ser el indicado. - dijo Ruby haciendo referencia al hombre que acababa de entrar a la tienda. El antiguo grillo.

\- Tal vez. - dijo David encogiéndose de hombros. - De todas formas, gracias.

Tomando su café, David salió de la tienda con dirección a la alcaldía, donde montones de papel lo iban a recibir. Aquí vamos...

[...]

El no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba hacer, sin contar con el castigo que recibiría, pero sintió que era su deber hacerlo, puesto que se lo debía ... Y porque se preocupaba.

Con las manos temblorosas, tocó dos veces la gran puerta blanca que le era demasiado familiar. Durante unos minutos no escuchó las familiares pisadas de tacones, pero cuando iba a volver a tocar, sintió como la puerta se abrió.

\- ¿Que ... - Regina no terminó su pregunta al ver a su hijo frente a ella. - Henry.

\- Hola. - dijo Henry con una sonrisa nerviosa. - ¿Puedo pasar?

Regina estaba muy Sorprendida, pero muy feliz de ver a su hijo frente a ella, por su propia voluntad. Por lo que sonriendo asintió, dándole la entrada a su casa.

Lo siguió hasta la sala, donde dejó su mochila en los muebles. Regina estaba aún conmocionada, sentía que si parpadea el podría desaparecer.

Henry le echó un vistazo a su antigua casa, no hace más de dos semanas que estuvo aquí. Dirigió su mirada hacia su madre ahora, se veía... Distinta, claro que aún vestía como de costumbre y su cabello estaba igual que siempre, pero aun así se veía distinta, a pesar de que no llevaba sus cotidianos zapatos altos.

\- Me alegro de que estés aquí... - la voz de su madre la hizo mirarla a la cara. Estaba un poco pálida a su parecer. - ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

\- David... David dijo que estabas enferma... - dijo Henry nervioso, no sabía que podría esperar de su madre.

\- ¿Enferma? - preguntó Regina confundida - ¿Porque él había dicho eso?

\- Ayer cuando te fuiste. El me dijo. - le respondió Henry mirándola inseguro .

\- Ayer cuando... - Regina sopesó sus palabras. - ¿Estuve espiando nos? - le cuestionó Regina mirándolo seria. Henry miró hacia otro lugar. - Henry.

\- Creo que.. Mejor me voy. - dijo Henry a punto de tomar su mochila.

\- ¡No! ¡Espera! - exclamó Regina un poco sobresaltada. Henry la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. - Lo siento. Henry, te he dicho muchas veces que espiar a las personas no está bien.

\- ¿Lo dices tu? - le recrimina Henry.

\- Bueno, quizás yo no sea el mejor ejemplo para eso. - dijo Regina tranquila. - Pero eres un niño, te eduque para que seas respetuoso, no lo contrario. - dijo esta vez sería.

Henry se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Regina soltó un suspiro, pero luego pensó en las palabras de Henry.

\- Espera, dijiste que viniste porque pensaste que estaba enferma - dijo Regina frunciendo levemente el ceño.

\- ¿No lo estás? - le cuestionó Henry .

\- Bueno... No del todo. - dijo Regina pensando en su estado. - Así que, viniste... ¿a cuidarme? - le preguntó Regina insegura, aunque con una leve esperanza en su interior de que sea cierto.

\- Vine a ver si era verdad. Tu no te enfermas. - le respondió Henry. Regina sintió como la esperanza se convierte en decepción.

\- Debí suponerlo. - dijo Regina para sí misma.

\- Bueno, ahora si debo irme. - dijo Henry tomando su mochila.

\- Esta bien, pero ¿Ya comiste? - le preguntó Regina al verlo aun con su uniforme.

\- No, iré a donde Granny para almorzar. - le respondió Henry encogiéndose de hombros.

\- A todo esto. ¿David sabe que estás aquí? - inquirió Regina pensando en el intento príncipe.

\- ...No... Debe de estar trabajando. - le respondió jugando Con su mochila.

\- Es decir que, ¿si sales de la ciudad el no se daría cuenta? - le preguntó Regina molesta.

Henry volvió a encogerse de hombros.

\- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer? - le preguntó Regina tratando de calmarse.

\- No estoy seguro si... - empezó a divagar Henry.

\- No estará envenenada. - le dijo Regina de manera cortante. Henry ante su tono asintió. - Bien, veamos a ver si tengo comida en la despensa.

\- ¿No estas segura si tienes comida? - le cuestionó Henry sorprendido.

\- No estaba en mi lista de prioridades comprar alimentos. - dijo Regina mientras se dirigía a la cocina, con Henry detrás suyo.

[...]

A lo lejos, David escuchó el leve sonido de su celular sonar. Levantó la vista de unos documentos que leía para poder tomar la llamada, pero al estar el escritorio cubierto de papel se le hizo difícil.

Buscó y tiró todo el papel a su paso, hasta que pudo encontrar su teléfono, justo a tiempo de que finalizara la llamada.

Era Ruby.

\- ¿Hola Ruby? - contestó David la llamada.

\- ¡David! Gracias a Dios que contestas. - dijo Ruby soltando un suspiro.

\- ¿Que ocurre Ruby? - le preguntó David por el tono del Lobo.

\- ¿Henry está contigo, verdad? - le preguntó Ruby en respuesta. David frunció el ceño.

\- No, debería de estar contigo hace… - dijo David mientras tomaba una pausa para mirar el reloj de la oficina. - … ¡Dos Horas!

\- David, Henry nunca llegó a la cafetería. Supuse que lo habías pasado a buscar. - dijo Ruby preocupada. - Lo siento mucho.

\- Esta bien Ruby, no te preocupes. Probablemente este con el Dr. Hope, le gusta jugar con Pongo.

Al menos el esperaba que sea así.

\- Cualquier cosa avisame. - le dijo Ruby .

\- Esta bien. Adiós. - dijo David para después colgar.

Se pasó las dos manos por el rostro. Miró todo el papeleo que había en el escritorio, por lo que internamente le agradeció a su nieto que lo forzará a salir de aquel lugar.

¿Como rayos hacia Regina para controlar este pueblo?

¡Regina!

Rápidamente emprendió su camino hacia la casa de la susodicha, ¿se habrá arrepentido de entregar de buena manera a Henry? El esperaba que no, porque con su hijo en su vientre no podría usar la violencia física… O cualquier otra persona del pueblo.

Pero quizás se estaba equivocando, no debería de precipitarse, no seria conveniente provocar problemas innecesarios.

En cuanto llegó a la mansión, bajó del camión y con toda la calma que pudo tomar, toco el timbre repetidas veces. Podía escuchar el sonido de voces en el interior, pero pronto dejó de hacerlo al ver que se abrió la Puerta, mostrando a la persona que buscaba.

\- ¡Henry! - exclamó David mientras abrazaba a su nieto.

\- Hola abuelo. ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Henry tratando de parecer inocente.

\- Eso quiero saber. ¿Qué haces aquí? - le cuestionó David mirando serio a su Nieto, quien se mordió el labio nervioso.

\- Mi hijo no tiene que pedir permiso para venir a su casa. - la voz de Regina impidió que Henry le empezará a divagar a su abuelo. Ambos voltearon a verla.

\- Oh no vamos a comenzar otra vez. - dijo David dando un resoplido.

\- ¿Disculpa? - dijo Regina poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Henry? ¿Porque no me avisaste que vendrías? - le cuestionó David a Henry ignorando a Regina.

\- Vine a ver si era cierto que estaba enferma. Mentiste, yo la veo normal. - le dijo Henry frunciendo el ceño. David rodó los ojos.

\- No te dije que estaba enferma. - le replicó David.

\- Dijiste que de cierta manera lo estaba. ¿que significa eso? - le cuestionó Henry a David.

David miró a Regina en busca de respuestas pero ella solo levanto las cejas mientras sonreía ligeramente, esperando también su respuesta.

\- Está bien, mentí. No está enferma. - dijo David suspirando.

\- ¿Entonces que hacia el el Loft anoche? - preguntó Henry mirando a ambos ahora.

\- Estoy seguro de que Regina podría explicártelo mejor. - dijo David inocente. Regina lo miró frunciendo el ceño, sin embargo, ahora Henry la miraba expectante .

\- Bien, entremos y te lo explicare todo. - dijo Regina para luego dirigirse hacia la cocina, donde Henry la siguió y David un tiempo después.

Al entrar en la cocina un delicioso aroma lo golpeó, su estómago gruñó recordando que no había desayunado ni almorzado, ya cuando saliera de la mansión iría a comer donde Granny.

\- Bien, ¿que está pasando? ¿porque tanto misterio? - les cuestionó Henry en cuanto David terminó de entrar a la cocina.

\- Verás Henry, hay cosas que suceden, otras no… - empezó a decir Regina, pero David la interrumpió.

\- Espera ¿de verdad le vas a decir? - le Preguntó David sorprendido.

\- Ya estamos aquí ¿no? - Le respondió Regina, David asintió y ambos miraron hacia Henry. - No están sencillo de decir Henry, pero…

\- Regina y yo nos encontramos en una situación … Complicada. - le interrumpió David, Henry los miró confundido.

\- No entiendo. - dijo Henry con la misma expresión.

\- Henry… - Este miró a Regina. - Estoy embarazada.

Durante un tiempo solo hubo silencio, un muy pesado e incómodo silencio, donde solo se esperaba la reacción de un niño de 12 años. Sin embargo su reacción no se hizo esperar.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No puede ser posible! - Henry exclamó molesto. - ¡Amas a Blanca Nieves! - dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a David.

\- La amo. - le aseguró David. - Pero esto... sucedió durante la maldición…

\- ¡Entonces es tu culpa! - dijo Henry mirando a Regina. - ¡ Y todo por venganza!

\- ¡No es así! - exclamó Regina antes de que su hijo se haga una mala idea. - Si, lo admito, este sería un golpe muy grande para la princesa egoísta, pero quedar embarazada no era parte del plan. Ni siquiera sabía que podía estarlo.

\- ¿No sabías que podías estar embarazada? - le cuestionó David levantando las cejas irónico.

\- Como cuestión de hechos, no puedo quedar embarazada. - dijo Regina haciendo una mueca. - Tome posiones para no volver a quedar embarazada… - dijo mientras su mente se perdía en dolorosos recuerdos.

\- Le harás daño a mi abuela. - dijo Henry mirando a David.

\- No es nada que no pueda perdonarle. - dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros. - Ella está tan enferma de amor que le perdonaría cualquier cosa. - comentó Regina hacía otra vez una mueca con los labios.

\- Porque es su amor verdadero. - le espetó Henry. - Pero tu no tienes uno.

\- Yo tenía uno, estaría vivo si jamás la hubiera conocido a ella. - dijo Regina entre dientes.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - le preguntó Henry confundido.

\- ¿Que? ¿Tu libro no te dice como su quería Snow me destrozó la vida? - le preguntó a su vez Regina levantando una ceja. Henry negó con la cabeza. - Solo dice todo el mal que he hecho, pero no explica el porqué lo hice.

Tanto David como Henry permanecieron callados.

Comentarios Please, me hacen muy Happy :) 


End file.
